


Dual

by CaruSalander



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaruSalander/pseuds/CaruSalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jamás habría imaginado que Thor fuera capaz de enseñarle una de las lecciones más importantes que jamás aprendería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual

Un fogonazo azul atravesó el bosque y la oscura quietud de la noche se esfumó en un instante, remplazada por los sonidos del metal, el cuero y los jadeos de la lucha. Una lucha iniciada en los albores de los tiempos, mucho antes de que los hombres caminaran por la Tierra, y que seguirá mucho después de que desaparezcan. Una lucha a muerte entre dos inmortales. Una lucha eterna.

El intercambio de golpes no dura mucho esta vez. Quizá es que Thor está aprendiendo a no caer en los trucos de su hermano. Quizá es que Loki se ha confiado demasiado esta noche. La causa da lo mismo, el hecho es que el dios del trueno consigue acercarse lo suficiente a su hermano, salta sobre él a la velocidad del rayo, le hacer caer de espaldas en el suelo y lo atrapa bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Le agarra de las muñecas para evitar que se escape o lleve a cabo alguno de sus trucos y en ese instante, tendido sobre Loki, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, un recuerdo golpea a Thor como nunca antes nada ni nadie le había golpeado. Y le causa un dolor que nunca antes nada ni nadie le había causado. Es un recuerdo de infancia, en Asgard. Loki y él, jugando en una de las salas del palacio de Odín. De pequeños les encantaba pelear el uno contra el otro, retarse y ponerse a prueba constantemente. Thor con su físico poderoso, su fuerza bruta y su habilidad innata para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Loki con su atrevida inteligencia, su ingenio y su dominio del ilusionismo. Thor disfrutaba con el desafío que suponía su hermano, un contrincante muy distinto de los que podía encontrar en Asgard, todos ellos puro musculo y vacíos de sesera. Loki le obligaba a pensar, a anticiparse, a no confiarse. Aunque lo cierto es que al final Thor siempre acababa recurriendo a su mejor baza, la fuerza y la rapidez de sus músculos, y la pelea acababa con Loki tendido de espaldas, inmovilizado entre el suelo y el cuerpo de su hermano.

\- Ya no somos es par de críos despreocupados. Hemos cambiado, el universo entero ha cambiado desde entonces. El pasado ya no existe, Thor, deberías olvidarlo – murmuró Loki, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano. Thor se sumergió un instante en esos dos ojos verdes, de una profundidad abrumadora, capaces de alojar todo el universo en su interior.

\- Seguimos siendo hermanos, Loki. Eso no cambiará jamás.

\- ¿Es que no lo vas a entender nunca, maldito imbécil? No somos hermanos. Nunca lo hemos sido. Nunca podremos…

\- Me da igual quienes sean nuestros padres, Loki –interrumpió Thor.- Nos criamos juntos, crecimos juntos, luchamos juntos. Nuestros destinos han estado unidos desde siempre.

\- En eso último debo darte la razón, hijo de Odín. Compartimos un mismo camino, estamos condenados el uno al otro hasta el fin de los tiempos- dice Loki, al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa al mismo tiempo encantadora y amenazante- Jamás podrás acabar conmigo, dios del trueno, porque sin mi no eres nada.

\- No deseo acabar contigo, hermano. Sólo quiero que entres en razón y regreses al hogar. Que renuncies a toda esta locura y me acompañes de vuelta a Asgard.

\- Sigues sin entenderlo. Eso que tú llamas “entrar en razón”, “renunciar a toda esta locura”, sería renunciar a mi mismo, a mi naturaleza, a aquello para lo que he nacido. Eso sería acabar conmigo. Y eso jamás sucederá. Nuestro destino es luchar por toda la eternidad.

\- No Loki, tú no eres esto. No sé qué o quién te ha envenenado la razón, pero te conozco y sé que nuestro destino es luchar codo con codo, no entre nosotros.

\- ¿Envenenado la razón? ¡Qué ciego estás Thor!- exclama Loki en una inquietante risa, medio ahogada por la falta de aire- Jamás vi las cosas tan claras como las veo ahora. Jamás. Tú y yo estamos hechos para esto, no podemos vivir de otra manera. Somos un reflejo de la naturaleza dual del universo, Thor, y no podemos negar esa naturaleza. No hay luz sin oscuridad. No hay calor sin frío. No hay amor sin odio…

\- Indiferencia- corrigió Thor-

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No hay amor sin indiferencia. El odio no es lo contrario del amor, hermano, es una expresión más de él, la más triste y oscura. Sólo puedes odiar a quien has amado.

Thor pudo notar entonces el cambio en Loki. Fue extremadamente sutil y duró apenas unos instantes, pero hubo un cambio. Algo se estremeció y, aunque no podría asegurarlo, Thor creyó ver como se un velo de lágrimas enturbiaba la verde claridad en los ojos de su hermano. En ese momento Thor se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había perturbado la fría arrogancia de Loki, de qué era lo que había conseguido derrumbar sus defensas, aunque sólo hubieran sido unos segundos. Loki le odiaba, le odiaba profundamente. Y eso sólo podía significar que en algún momento le había amado con la misma intensidad. Que en algún lugar de su alma un amor intenso alimentaba el brutal odio que Loki sentía hacia Thor. Capturado por esta idea, Thor aflojó la presión sobre las muñecas de su hermano, que en un rápido movimiento logró soltar la mano izquierda y, con un movimiento de sus dedos, esfumarse antes de que Thor pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El dios de trueno se quedó entonces solo en mitad del bosque, tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo, inmóvil en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras, el señor de las mentiras yacía boca arriba en otra zona del bosque, no excesivamente lejos de su hermano, pero si lo suficiente como para no ser descubierto. Un dolor agridulce le impedía levantarse, le oprimía el pecho y la garganta y amenazaba con ahogarle. Jamás se había sentido tan indefenso como en ese instante. Miró hacia el cielo y vió cómo una estela plateada lo recorría y desaparecía repentinamente. Su hermano volvía a Asgard.


End file.
